


Dysfunctional Beauty

by Waterlily23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, I'm Sorry, This Was the First Fic I Wrote, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlily23/pseuds/Waterlily23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So here we are we made something so beautiful and so dysfunctional it just couldn't last"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysfunctional Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is a little Sirius/Marlene one shot describing their relationship. It’s based on a song lyric written by my friend which I thought summed up their relationship. I took some liberties with Marlene’s age, in this she’s 15 and two years younger than Sirius but generally I write her as the same age as the marauders. Well its better than it sounds I promise.

Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black were heartbreakingly gorgeous, with his aristocratic face and deep grey eyes, and her long blonde hair that fell _oh so_ perfectly. They were devastatingly gorgeous, too beautiful.

It just couldn’t last.

 

 

They were depressingly screwed up, the gorgeous Marlene McKinnon and her estranged father and the perfect Sirius Black and his _slightly_ insane family. They were just too damaged, too dysfunctional.

It just couldn’t last.

 

 

They were extraordinarily explosive, with Sirius’s careless and reckless attitude and Marlene’s fiery temper matched with her natural rebellion.  They were just too unpredictably wild, too free.

It just couldn’t last.

 

 

They were publicly scorned. ‘Too young’ they’d say when they realised Marlene was 15, ‘too stupid’ they’d whisper because Sirius had gotten her pregnant.  They were just too troublesome, too careless.

It just couldn’t last

 

They were fire and ice, warmth and coldness, kind and cruel. They were Sirius and Marlene and they were just too much, too explosive

It just couldn’t last.

 

After all, explosions kill us in the end.


End file.
